


A secret phobia...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF John Watson, Gen, Inktober 2017, Phobias, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock discovers that John has a phobia :-)





	A secret phobia...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

First it was a squeak… Quickly followed by a yelp then a real honest scream. Opening his eyes slowly, Sherlock saw his friend jumping on a chair.

_Weird... John usually doesn’t like when I walk on the furniture…_

“What are you doing?” He asks sleepily.

“It’s… a rat!!” He was white as a sheet as he replies with a shaking voice. “Don’t like them…”

“I can see that…” Sherlock rises from the sofa. “Where is it?”

“Under the fridge I think…”

“The beast is probably really scared presently…” With a smile he kneels in front of the appliance.

“Scared to  _death_ would be nice…” The doctor mutters.

Trying to find the little animal, Sherlock couldn’t resist. “You’ve been to war and you’re afraid of a 15 centimeter mammal…” Finally seeing something, Sherlock laughs. “ ‘got it. It’s shaking poor thing.” Getting up, he pets the little beast.

“Sherlock! It’s filthy, just put it outside!”  _And I'm calling an exterminator as soon as I’m back on the ground…_

Suddenly, Ms. Hudson screamed frantically from the 1st floor. “Have you seen my niece's hamster? I lost it!!”

_Fuck, it was only a bloody hamster! I will never hear the end of it!_

“Got it, Ms. Hudson!” Sherlock screams back, grinning as he was taking many pictures of his (still above the ground) blogger!

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 26 word: squeak
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
